dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theatre Workshop
|sell= |buy= |source= |effects= |translation= }} The Theatre Workshop is a production structure. It crafts items. In-game description: "Visit Theatre Workshop in order to know what it produces" Construction Available in dream locations: *Main dream *Calm Harbor, Wildlife reserve Function } | |- | Theatre brochure |Owl + 5 Paper + 3 Ink + 15 Magic feather |1h | | |- | Binocular |7 Glass + 3 Sheet of metal + 3 Glasses |50m | | |- | Curtain |10 Magic + 5 Cloth + 3 Scissors + 4 Elixir of mysteries |1h 15m | | |- | Greasepaint jar |3 Mysterious potion + 5 Magic dust (Fairy's Minaret item) + 20 Artistry |1h | | |- | Actor's mask |5 Magic paint + 10 Primula + 2 Greasepaint jar |1h 25m | | |- | Ticket to the Baignoire |3 Cookies with raisins + 10 Vacation + 2 Binocular |45m | | |- | Clown set |1 Clown nose (Circus item) + 1 Clown wig (Circus item) + 1 Circus jabot (Circus item) |Instant | | |- | Clown nose |4 Rope + 3 Red paint + 3 Cloth |30m | | |- | Circus jabot |3 Cloth + 1 Red dye + 1 Blue dye + 1 Yellow dye |1h | | |- | Clown wig |2 Actor's mask + 2 Illusion potion + 2 Make-up (Circus item) |1h | | |- | Snuffbox |5 Boards + 3 Red Fabric + 2 Gears + 1 Carving set |1h | | |- | Drum (Spectacular item) |4 Paper + 3 Tweezers + 1 Golden tools |45m | | |- | Exquisite mask |3 Tropical mask + 2 Point-tool + 1 Tibetan mask |2h | | |- | Bobbin |3 Tweezers + 2 Drilling bit + 2 Film |30m | | |- | Soffit |5 Shine + 3 Magic shining + 4 Gears |1h | | |- | Projector |3 Gears + 2 Bobbin + 3 Lenses |1h | | |- | Drumsticks |8 Piece of leather + 3 Pointer + 4 Cord |45m | | |- | Maracas |3 Sack of rice + 3 Striped fabric + 4 Drumsticks |45m | | |- | Drum (Music festival item) |5 Drum (Spectacular item) + 6 Leather + 3 Pegs |1h | | |- | Drum plate |5 Cake stand + 4 Golden plate + 3 Pegs |1h | | |- | Drum kit |8 Tree framework + 6 Drum (Music festival item) + 4 Drum plate |1h 30m | | |- | Decorations |3 Decorative lattice + 5 Fake spider web + 2 Script (Movie item) |45m | | |- | Costumes |3 Jester clothing + 3 Carnival costume + 2 Script (Movie item) |45m | | |- | Professional make-up |4 Paints + 3 Color additives + 3 Paint brush |30m | | |- | Cine-camera |3 Film for a camera + 3 Camera + 2 Instant camera |30m | | |- | Script (Movie item) |3 Photos + 3 Archaeologist's notebook + 5 Book of knowledge |30m | | |} Quests using the structure * Theatre building (quest) - buy and complete Notes Category:Production structures